Thermal transfer ink ribbons used for printing are well known in the art. This thermal transfer ink ribbon (thermal transfer recording medium) includes, in order from one side of a thickness direction to the other side, a ribbon base layer (base), a release layer (removal layer), an ink layer (coloring layer), an anchor layer (vapor-deposited layer), a metallic layer (metal-deposition layer), and an adhesive layer.